The Nothing
by Anna Marie Masen
Summary: Set after New Moon... ExB ... Humans, Cullens and Wolf Pack. What if Bella heard a phone call, one that ended his second chance with her. is he guilty? Does she really not care? Rated M for language, drugs, hurt and some lovely fluff!
1. Twist of Fate

**Hey! So basically this is set straight after New Moon. It is a BellaxEdward story, sorry jake fans but lets just say edward messes up BIG (or does he?) Will Bells forgive him or move on???? dont worry theres plenty of Jake in this aswell :) also alot of drama and hurt... a little fluff :)So yeah, thats my idea... comment if you like it and want me to continue it... thanks! xXx  
**

_**Chapter One: Twist of Fate**_

_Bella_

As if by magic, some fairytale I hadn't seen coming true, I had found him. The girl with bad luck finally found her pot of gold. How was that even possible? I contemplated this while I waited impatiently for Edward to pick me up from Newton's hardware store. He was never late but today he was already twenty minutes passed his usual arrival. Where was he? I couldn't be mad, I knew that if he was late, then he had good reason to be. With that thought, I continued to wait, watching each second passed as each drop of rain pounded the glass front to the store I worked in every Saturday.

The rain had began to slow and if I was honest, I was starting to get anxious. It had been forty five minutes since I officially shut the shop, even if I was still inside using the electricity, and still no sign of him. He hadn't let me out of his sight since the whole "leaving me for my own good" nonsense and so my fear finally got the better of me as I dialled his number.

"Hello" I asked when someone answered the phone but didn't say anything. "Edward, you there?" Still nothing. It had to be a bad connection… right? I waited, listening intently for anything.

"…see Edward." It was a woman's voice. It was faint but it was there. "Leave that silly human and come with me. We can be together forever, the way it was meant to be." She was pleading with him, with my Edward. He was with another girl.

"Tanya…" his voice was husky, warn… I couldn't help but imagine all the reasons behind that. Had he kissed her? Had he… no I couldn't think of that. I felt my stomach roll as I heard the next words. "You're beyond beautiful" I hung up, I didn't want or need to hear any more. Here I was waiting for him and he was with some other vampire doing God knows what!!!

My anger flared as I grabbed my things and headed into the rain. Locking the old door behind me, I realised what a long walk I had a head of me. I was right on the other side of town with no mode of transportation. I knew I was filled with anger so when the tears started flowing, I wasn't surprised. He was cheating on me. I had guessed that this day would come again, the day when I wouldn't be enough, when his boredom would take over him and once again he would run into the night. He had once said that he was waiting for me to run off screaming as I go but the truth was, he was always the one leaving me.

The small silver phone buzzed in my hand, an incoming call. I flipped it open, not even bothering to look at the screen, what did it matter? I knew it wasn't going to be Edward.

"Hey Bella, you free later?" The familiar voice of Angela caught my attention. Was I free later? Well it was a Saturday night and I was apparently alone…

"Why? What's up?" I knew I was being blunt and rude but I just couldn't seem to find what was left of my emotions.

"Err Tyler's having a party, if your up for it? Everything ok?" He own voice seemed strained.

"I'll explain in person, you know what? I am. I need to get out." I said as I walked through the centre of town soaking wet from the now calmer rain.

"Ok it starts at nine. Is Edward coming?" She asked, again I noticed the straining. She knew exactly what was wrong without me having to say a word. Was I that obvious.

I let out a short huff of a laugh. "Don't count on it" I laughed again. Somehow this whole situation seemed hilarious to me. I let myself in for it again… "I have to go" I said between giggles as I hung up.

I was almost home before my phone rang again. Alice. Would she lie to me? Or was she going to tell me? A thousand questions ran through my mind and yet the only answer I found was; she left you once, she'll do it again.

"Hey" I answered coldly.

"Bella. I want to go shopping. I'm coming to get you." Her chirpy voice seemed more like knifes on a black board. Was she serious?

"Er no." I answered bluntly.

"What?" She was used to me putting up a fight but never me being blunt with her. I just couldn't seem to care if I was being rude. How long had they hidden this Tanya from me. Was she Edwards 'distraction' the last time he took off. I couldn't seem to be angry, I just couldn't seem to feel anything. Comfortably numb… again.

"You heard me. No. I'm busy."

"But Bella…" she began. I could hear the hurt in her voice but if she didn't care enough about me to be honest, then why should I care for her.

"I have to go. Have fun." I flipped the phone shut, cutting her off mid sentence as she tried to say something else. Finally I was getting closer to home, I knew I should be cold and in pain but just like those haunting months, I felt nothing. Not pain or sadness, just emptiness with a hint of anger.

I didn't bother making dinner as Charlie had already ordered pizza, so instead I ran for my bedroom when I noticed Charlie's worried expression. I threw on a short denim skirt and tight black top Alice had given me on one of the many occasions she tried to change my dress sense. As I was about to leave, I noticed the small phone vibrating on my bed. Checking the caller id took my breath away. It was Edward. I didn't answer it, instead I just looked at it until it stopped ringing. Yet, as soon as it stopped, it started again. I turned the volume down low and threw it into the bottom of the hardly used hand bag - another present I didn't want - and headed for the door.

"I'm going cinema with Angela and Jessica Char-dad, I'll be home later." He eyed me suspiciously before nodding his head once.

"Have fun Bells."

"I will" I replied as I pulled the door shut behind me. As I bounded for my truck, I noticed the silver Volvo pull around the corner. Great.

I came to a screeching stop and within seconds Edward and Alice both jumped out. There actions mimicked each other as they first looked me up and down, then looked at each other before turning back to me.

"Why didn't you answer?" He had the nerve to ask that. I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped my lips. "Didn't you see my call?" He inquired, stepping closer to me.

"Yeah I did. I just didn't want to answer so I didn't." I shrugged and started walking towards the truck.

"Bella" Edward said as he followed me. "I was worried. What's going on?" I could hear the panic in his voice and for some reason I was actually enjoying it.

"Yeah… so worried. I have to go I'm late as it is." I didn't even turn around to see them as I opened my truck door and climbed in.

"Bella" Alice scolded as she stood in front of my truck. "Come out here and talk to us." Edward was still standing, his mouth slightly parted looking at me in shock.

I hit the reverse gear and moved the truck as quickly as I could before sticking my head out the window to answer. "Nah, I really don't want to." And with that I was gone.

I knew they could follow and I knew they probably would, and so when I parked outside Tyler's, I wasn't surprised to find the Volvo pulling in behind me. I rolled my eyes as a drunk Mike Newton came over to me. Normally I would have run from this situation but I knew how much Mike annoyed Edward. Mike flung is arms around me in a tight embrace, a small wolf whistle made it into my ear as he started complimenting my outfit. I didn't miss the small growl from behind me, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Lets get a drink." I said to Mike as I took his hand in mine and made my way to the house. I hadn't ever really drank before and I knew I wasn't going to handle it well but there was something inside me that just wanted me to have a drink. To be a normal teenager for once. To be a rebel again. I missed my motorcycle and I missed Jake.

We went straight to the makeshift bar, Edward and Alice's glares burning deep holes into the back of my head as I picked up the small glass and downed my first ever shot. Bubblegum flavour. It actually tasted pretty good.

"Bella" Edward scolded as he finally walked closer and eyed Mike with such a hateful look that eventually, Mike turned and literally ran away.

I couldn't help but be disgusted with him, that it was so easy to scare him off. "Marshmallow" I muttered as I downed another shot.

As I went for my third, Edwards steel hand gripped my wrist. "What is going on?" He asked moving his face to mine. It was only then I noticed all the other Cullen's standing in the room. Oh joy.

"I thought everyone was meant to think Rosalie and Emmett were in Africa?" Another laugh slipped my lips as Edwards eyes hardened on me.

"Lets go" he said and slightly tugged on my arm.

"NO" I yelled and with effort managed to break free. "You go. I'm staying!" The shock was clear on all their faces and I knew that it was my chance to down another shot and so I did.

"Bells" Jacob's voice filled my head as I turned quickly in the direction of my name being called. Instantly, just like before, my sun had risen. I couldn't help but smile as soon as I caught sight of him and this sudden urge to hug him took over me. I knew the others were watching me closely and I half expected Edward to stop me but he didn't. "You've got that look to you, is everything ok?" he whispered in my ear.

"Peachy" I replied, leaning from his embrace to grab another shot. Jacob watched me with a worried expression as I reached for another. "What are you doing here?"

"Charlie called" I downed another. "Me and asked if I would" and another. "Make sure your okay." As I went for what seemed like my thousandths, Jacob grabbed my wrist the same way Edward had. "What did you do now Bloodsucker?" He shot at Edward who had moved to right behind me.

"I don't know. She wont tell me." Edward said rushed. It was then I realised everyone had moved in to circle me. The Cullen's made up one side, and the pack on the other.

Jacob's eyes regained its focus on mine. "What did he do?" He asked me softly.

"Do you really care?" I asked trying to keep a straight face but between my strange behaviour today and the alcohol, I couldn't stop myself laughing.

"Bella" Edwards voice came again in a short whisper. "Please" I released Jacobs embrace to turn and look at him. I stared at him while he tried, unsuccessfully, to read my mind. "Tell me what's going on, please." I grabbed a bottle of beer of the side, took a swig as I took a step closer to him.

"Where's Tanya?" Was my short answer as I raised my eyebrow and pushed through the frozen family to get out the door.

"You cheated on her you jackass?" I heard the cruel snide tone to Jacobs voice, one that I would have yelled at him for before the nothing had turned my sense of humour nasty. Now I just laughed.

Reaching for my door, a cold hand landed on top of mine. "Don't touch me"

"Bella. Nothing happened. How do you even know about her?" He was pleading now. I looked around at the large audience of vamps and wolves and decided I didn't care who heard.

"Well, next time your making out with someone other than your girlfriend, don't forget to pick her up from work" I watched his eyes widen. "Don't answer your phone by accident and DON'T call someone else beautiful" I yelled as I yanked my hand free of his frozen one. I heard the multiply gasps around me but didn't turn to see.

"Bella its not what you think. And please you cant drive, your drunk!"

I leaned right over into his face, something I would have done, if I was going to kiss him. He leaned up and I knew that was exactly what he thought. "Remember what you said to me, that first night back from Italy?" I whispered. He nodded. "If I asked you to go then you would." I watched his face completely empty of all emotion as he finally realised what was happening. "Go"


	2. Ending

_**Thanks for the reviews. Heres chapter two... if you want more review and let me know. :) **_

Chapter two: Endings

_Bella_

And with that I was gone. I knew I shouldn't have been driving, I could feel the drowsiness taking over but I didn't care. Last time he had left me I had decided I needed to stay alive for Charlie and Renee, I was empty- yes but I still cared if I lived or died. This time was different. Charlie was going to lose me anyway, the Volturi or Victoria would see to that. I hadn't seen Renee since my breakdown the first week Edward had left me. I knew flights were expensive but I was her only daughter and I was fighting a losing battle. She hadn't even come to see me once after that. We keep in touch by email but really, did she not care? Not that I wanted her company or anyone else's at the time but it's the point. She had Phil and I… I had no one. Just like now, his whole family were going to keep it from me until he ran off again. I could see it in Alice's eyes when she spoke to me. I saw it in her face when I confronted Edward on it. She wasn't shocked. She knew.

Flashing lights caught my attention as I found my way back to reality and realised I was driving on the wrong side of the road. I slammed on my breaks and tried to turn the steering wheel the opposite direction to the car coming head on to me. Time seemed to slow. I could see the car in front I could even see the panicked expressions of those in the front seats. My eyes flickered to my rear view mirror and I didn't escape the eyes that burned into mine. Edward. He was right behind me but from the pain and hurt in his eyes I instantly knew he couldn't stop this from happening. I closed my eyes. Yes I hated him right now but I would always love him and I wanted my last vision to be of him. I imagined that very first day in the meadow, the way he stood - afraid - not knowing what my reaction was going to be. He was so beautiful in that moment. I could see his soul even if he truly believed he didn't have one. That thought took me where I wanted to be and so, keeping my eyes shut, I yanked up the handbrake while pushing my foot flat on the accelerator and used all the force I had to turn the steering where as fast as possible. I knew what was coming. I was hoping for it. And so when I felt the truck lift from the floor and roll, I kept my eyes shut and dreamt only of the good times with the Cullen's.

_Edward_

_As I watched Bella drive off, the shock kept me motionless. It wasn't until I heard Alice's vision. Bella's truck rolling off the road, smashing and colliding with every piece of dirt and finally smacking hard into a tall tree. I watched as the flames engulfed her unconscious form and then she was gone. I ran faster than I should have for the surrounding eyes and nearly took the door off my car as I flung myself into the seat. I had to stop this but I didn't know how. Alice and the others seemed to file in just as quickly and for a brief moment I found happiness in the fact that they were willing to risk our cover to save my Bella. They had no idea of the real danger ahead. It was mere seconds before I caught up with her, I was close on her tail trying to figure out how to get her to pull over when the car finally swerved across the lanes. _

"_What is she doing?" Rosalie shouted from the backseat. Alice immediately started explaining the vision to the others but I couldn't concentrate on that, I needed to concentrate on possible ways to save her. It was then the other set of headlights came into view and I knew I was out of time. There was no way to stop this, at her speed even if I bumped her it would still cause an accident and one I couldn't see the out come of. _

"_Edward…."Jasper said from behind when he noticed the other lights. _

"_I know." I glared into her mirror, I hoped she wasn't afraid, that she didn't know what was happening. Her heart beat had been erratic since leaving the house party, so I couldn't use that as a guide. _

"_I'm calling Carlisle." Alice said somewhere in the background of my thoughts. It was in that moment I noticed the pair of deep brown eyes staring back at me through the mirror. There was a hint of something in her eyes, it wasn't fear… was that a smile? Was she happy she was about to leave me forever. I watched her eyes shut and it was only then I realised what she was up to. I watched the truck accelerate passed what it did comfortably and saw the very second she pulled up the handbrake. _

"_SHIT" Emmett shouted behind me as he grabbed onto the back of my seat. The truck plunged into the air before crashing back down on the passenger side, the other car swerved and continued on as if nothing had happened. Would they not even stop? The truck bounced from the ground again and again and again… rolling and tumbling. I knew what was next and if I had any chance of stopping it I had to get out the car right now. _

_I ran for her. Leaving my door open and the others behind. I had to save her. I had to explain what really happened. I couldn't live without her. _

_I didn't stop when the truck collided with the tall thick tree and didn't think about anything but getting her out. I ripped open the door and couldn't believe the sight in front of me. _


	3. Heartbeat

**_Thank you for all the lovely little messages! _**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 3 : Heartbeat

**_Edward_**

The blood scent was too strong, every step brought with it a new wave of fear. What if I wasn't strong enough to stop the monster. I watched the blood pool around her head, dripping from the steering wheel. Each droplet sounded like a hammer being brought down on a hard surface. This was Bella. This was My Bella and I was standing here starring.

I would be strong for her. I would win against my urges and that monster that claims me.

My Bella.

With that thought I was instantly overcome with the need to save her, at all costs. Everything seemed to go quiet around me, all scents were lost. There was just a girl in front of me, a girl that meant more to me than life itself. I tore the battered seat belt from her body as I carefully twisted her from her seat, remember the time limit that was quickly escaping us. The fire. For the first time, I truly felt human. If I didn't get her out fast enough, if I was still in here when the truck exploded, my life would be claimed as well… not that I would mind. If I lost her now, I wouldn't survive it. For that, I was certain.

As I pulled her into my chest, covering my hands and clothes with her blood, It hit me just how much of it there actually was. I let my senses back, needing the extra hearing, needing some proof that her heart was still beating. The scent hit me, stronger than ever before, stronger than any scent has ever hit me but I couldn't focus on that. I needed to hear her heartbeat.

Thump thump… thump … thump

It was there but it was weak. I ran from the car, knowing at any moment it was going to blow. I saw the others simply walk backwards as I got closer. They would not be strong enough to withstand the scent. I could see the deliberation in Alice's mind as she willed herself to be strong enough to stay with me but just like the others, the risk was too high.

"Get her out of here Edward. Now." She shouted at me instead and so I did as told.

As I pushed my foot down on the accelerator, I watched the car in my mirror explode and the four surrounding vampires watch me leave before running after me. A safe distance. I didn't want to let go of Bella but I knew I had to if I had any hope of driving, and so when I had placed her in the seat I had taken hold of her hand harder than I ever would have done in the past. She needed to know I was here. I hoped that somehow she knew she wasn't alone.

It was barely moments before we reached the hospital. Carlisle and a team stood by the entrance waiting on my arrival.

_The others called, how bad is she? _His words echoed in my mind as he took in her appearance. I watched his eyes widen and my mind was flooded with the thoughts from everyone there.

_There's no hope._

_She wont survive that._

_Is she even alive._

And then there was Carlisle. _Son, if I cant save her, do we turn her? _

I couldn't be mad for his suggestion. If I was honest, I had been wondering the same thing from the moment I saw Alice's vision of the wreck. Could I be that selfish, to doom her to this never ending existence just so I wouldn't have to lose her? Yes. The answer was simple. Yes, I was that selfish. I nodded a sharp nod at my father and he turned without another thought or look.

I had thought about it many times and every time I had managed to convince myself that I wouldn't do that. That I would be better than that. That she deserved better than this empty world that was full of so much guilt and pain. But when it came to it, the side of me that said it would be wrong to change her didn't stand a chance. I couldn't lose her.

I listened to every thought my father had about her condition, he was giving me a run down of all her symptoms and possible problems. I was thankful for this. As much as I hated hearing that my Bella was that broken, I was relieved that she was still breathing, for as long as his list and dialogue continued she would be alive.

I felt Alice's small hand grip mine then, I don't know what I would do without her. Annoying little pixie - yes, but I wouldn't change a thing about her.

"She's going to be ok Edward!" Her voice was low and for the first time in years I truly doubted her. That first night, when she had told me that I would love Bella - the night I realised that I wouldn't be alone forever, even if I didn't admit it to the others - I had denied it on the surface but I could already feel myself falling for the strange human girl who was so quiet to me.

"Have you seen it?" My words were thickly laced, hoarse even.

"No… but its Bella she has to survive." Her words were so quiet, as if she wasn't too sure of the truth in them either.

"Edward don't you get it?" Another voice, one that I wasn't sure I could deal with hearing from at this moment in time, echoed in my ear. Rosalie. I rolled my eyes.

"I guess not. Of course I have no idea what circumstances we're talking about." I was being snappy, I was aware of that but I wasn't sure if I wanted to even hear a single thought from someone who would take pleasure in the fall of my Bella.

Then the strangest thing happened. Rosalie took my other hand and started rubbing small circles into the back of it, just as I would to calm Bella down. I couldn't control my expression, I knew it was no longer blank and yet I couldn't seem to focus enough to change it.

"What are…" I begin.

"Listen Edward" She cut me off. "Its Bella, the human who shouldn't know about us and I know I haven't always supported you and her but it doesn't mean I want her hurt." And then for the first time in years, Rosalie dropped the shield on her thoughts that she had worked so hard to build from the moment of her transformation. I was used to little slips but nothing like this. Thought after thought came rushing into my mind. I could see clearly that these weren't new. Rosalie doing Bella's hair. Bella and Rosalie shopping… the list continued. Bella as one of us. Rosalie watching our wedding, at least how she saw it happening.

"All this time." I barely got the words out. The dry sobs begin to build but I didn't care. Rosalie actually cared for Bella.

"Its not easy for me, not like the others. I was worried at first" I raised my eyebrow out of habit, a small innocent smirk appeared on her features then. "Ok and a little jealous. But you knew that." And I did. That much she had let slip and all this time I thought it was mainly that. When she began again, it was a quiet whisper "I don't lose people well… I thought you would hurt her," she shrugged apologetically. "Or something would happen and I would have to say goodbye. I already lost my family and Vera…" Her words trailed off.

"You never mentioned them again" Alice's voice chimed in, small and laced with regret. The same regret I was feeling. We really didn't understand Rosalie at all. "I know I wasn't there but we've talked and you've never mentioned them."

"Its too hard." Was her short reply. I watched as she stilled her body, holding off the dry sobs that were trying to break free. We were all silent for a moment before she spoke again. "She WILL be fine Edward. She will survive this. Its Bella. Its you and Bella. Fate." She let out a small giggle. "If I couldn't stop fate, I hardly think a human accident can." She squeezed my hand then as we heard the others approach.

It wasn't often Jasper and Emmett came to the hospital. This was the one place that they were truly tested. In fact I wasn't sure if Jasper had ever been here. I couldn't focus enough to find a memory of Jasper here, my mind was occupied with everything happening in the operating room with Bella.

"Any news?" Emmett asked as he wrapped his large arm around Rosalie's shoulders. She shook her head. "She'll be fine babe" He whispered in her ear, almost too quiet for us to even hear. So he knew how she really felt. I couldn't believe how blind I had been this whole time. I had often wondered how someone like Emmett could care about someone like Rosalie, or at least who I thought Rosalie was but now I knew exactly how. Underneath it all she was just as sensitive, if not more so than the rest of us. She was so… broken.

"Did you talk to Carlisle about what if?" I could hear the fear in his question, he was scared about what I would say in return to that.

_Please Edward, don't be mad at him. _Alice begged from where she stood. I wasn't mad as I could read it from his mind. He was truly curious about the situation and didn't want to lose Bella either. He had been willing to argue with me if I had decided against changing her. Working on all his arguments for changing her and not caring if he would take all the blame for it, if I did change her and then decide later that I shouldn't have. He didn't care as long as she lived.

"Yes." I said simply. I was too shocked at my recent discovery about him and Rosalie to think about going into more detail. I felt as if my mind was working too slow, like I couldn't focus properly on anything. It reminded me of a human time, a time when I passed out from stress when I was first told of my mothers and fathers sickness that I knew neither would survive.

"Yes you have or yes your going to change her?" He spoke slowly, obviously trying to figure out the mix of emotions coming from me.

"Yes to both." Both Rosalie and Alice squeezed my hands. It was strangely comforting to know that I was surrounded with support.

"Thank God" Emmett said, and I couldn't help but let out a small huff of laughter.

They all truly wanted to keep her around and for that I would always be thankful to them.

_EDWARD! She flat lining, DO NOT come in here! _My father yelled in his mind as I heard her heartbeat begin to slow. I moved forward but as if the others had heard him just as clearly as I had, they all moved to hold me in place. Yet no ones eyes were on me. They were all on the door that shielded her from our vision.

"Come on Carlisle!" Jasper almost yelled as I made another attempt for the door, I felt their hands tighten around me, Rosalie and Alice moved from my hands as the switched positions. Alice now in front of me, was pushing me backwards, while Rosalie now behind me, was yanking me towards her.

I watched my Bella as the last beat of her heart racked through her stilled chest. My whole world went with that beat, my strength seemed to evaporate and with that the darkness filled my vision.

* * *

**_Oops! Dont hate me! haha! Its no where near over..._**

**_If you want more let me know! :)_**


End file.
